Gohan's Stand....
by Darck Kintro
Summary: A rocket seems to have crashed in the rocky areas of Earth, yet there seem to be nothing onboard.... wait, what's happening to Vegeta?!


Vegeta's voice echoed though the rocky area surrounding the crashed space shuttle. A fire blazed behind him, his ear shattering scream took any attention away from it that it might of had. Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks watched on in terror and awe as a small blue creature ripped it's way though Vegeta's flesh, deep into the mighty Saiy-jin prince. His scream was a mix of pain, fear, and him drawing any and all of his power to try and stop the attempt to enter him. The others watched, unable to help, almost having to beat Trunks back to keep him from flying forward. The blue creature sipped the last of its legs into Vegeta, the scar nearly instantly closing over it, as if it had never been there. His scream never stopped though. Gohan clutched his hands over his ears tightly, the noise penetrating easily. His brain seemed to vibrate with each second; Vegeta's pain waxed as every second flew by. A bright golden-yellow aura surrounded Vegeta, his hair flashing a bright gold, his eyes blazing an aqua-green. Super Saiy-jin, Gohan knew it well. Vegeta didn't stop there, his entire body seemed to change, glowing gold, turning into a yellow, then an unbearable white. They all turned away, the light to strong for their eyes to hold. Vegeta's scream seemed to turn up in volume. 'When will it end?' Gohan asked himself in his mind. He barley noticed that he was thinking it, the voice of the prince shaking everything, rocks shattering.  
  
Silence, that's all there was. Gohan slowly opened his eyes, everyone else doing the same. Vegeta stood, no longer Super Saiy-jin, but dark black hair, like normal. He was changed though, wearing a yellow vest, bulged at the shoulders, cut before the to sides meet. Gohan remembered the blue creature that had dove into Vegeta had worn something to that extent, but didn't know how Vegeta was wearing it.  
  
"Vegeta?" Trunks said softly, Goten releasing his friend from his grip. "Dad?" he said just as softly, moving slowly towards him. "Come," Vegeta said, his voice was calm, deep, seeming to care, but Gohan knew something was wrong. He couldn't pin point it, but he new something was wrong. "What is it?" Gohan mumbled, thinking hard, Trunks still moving closer. It was quite possible that Vegeta could of destroyed the thing, but the vest...how? Gohan thought, hard, but he didn't know what was bugging him about Vegeta. "The vest?" Gohan stated confused, not loud enough for anyone to hear him. Goten watched Trunks embrace Vegeta; the young saiy- jin had been terrified for his father. "TRUNKS!!" Goten shouted, but it was to late. Vegeta planted his fist deep into his son; Trunks's back almost exploding from the impact. He flew back, slamming into a rock tower, the rubble of it covering his body. Vegeta dove forward, his elbow connecting with Goten's jaw, Goku's second son smashing near Trunks. "GOTEN!" Goku shouted, turning to the prince, anger swelling. "Vegeta, listen to me...." he started, but was cut off. "I'm no longer Vegeta," a deep voice bellowed from within the saiy-jin prince. "You may call me Anvioa." Goku stared at Vegeta, or now Anvioa, a calm look on his face. "Will you fight me?" he asked. Gohan looked at Vegeta, a small blue substance exiting from his stomach. He blazed into Super Saiy-jin, slamming his fist hard into Vegeta's face, blood spilling from his nose. The prince landed softly, the blue from his stomach gone. "Nice," he said, "very nice. I'll kill you first then," his voice had a hint of cockiness in it. Gohan smirked, "You can try."  
  
The two faced each other, Gohan's hair a golden-yellow, Vegeta, or Anvioa, stood still, his eyes a crimson red. They stood silent, like stone, neither moving. Goku watched on intently; ready to jump in to help his son.  
  
The two shot at each other, fists flying. They traded blows, neither seeming to get an edge, Goku watching close as they rose into the air. Anvioa seemed to become faster, striking Gohan more often, his hits more powerful. Gohan pushed himself; punching Anvioa hard in the jaw, blood spilling from his mouth. They paused, Vegeta wiping the blood from his lip. "End," he said to Gohan, slamming his fist deep into the saiy-jin's chest. Gohan flew straight towards the earth, landing hard on Anvioa's out stretched knee. "GOHAN!" his father shouted, reaching out, but not flying in. Gohan needed to do this on his own. "Humph, care to try again?" Anvioa mocked, gripping Gohan by the throat, lifting him to eye level. The alien lifted his hand, placing it on the saiy-jin's chest. Gohan swung his leg up quickly, kicking Anvioa hard in the side, his grasp loosening. Anvioa smashed into a rock, the rubble scattering all over the place. Gohan rubbed his throat, soar. The rubble over Anvioa started shaking, rumbling. It exploded, shattering everywhere. Vegeta's body slowly floated upward, a golden aura surrounding him. His hair glow the color gold only a super saiy-jin's could. The prince's eyes were still crimson red. Gohan powered up again, charging into Super Saiy-jin form 2. Anvioa was still in Vegeta's body, angry at being smashed into the rocks. He flew towards his younger adversary, fists glowing. "FLARE-HAAAAA!" he shouted, forcing his fist at Gohan. The punch seemed overcome by ki, sending Gohan back a great distance. Gohan flipped around, pushing himself back towards the alien, clinching his fists. The young saiy-jin disappeared, Anvioa sending another of his shots out, crashing into a stone tower, the explosion nearly pushing Goku back. "MASENKO!" Gohan's voice shouted from behind the poseurs of Vegeta's body. He turned just in time to see a bright yellow beam strike him, forcing him back. He flew up from the rumble, his cloths somewhat tattered, torn, a glow in his eyes. Black, pure black now. Vegeta began to scream again, a rip in his skin slowly opening, blood spilling out. A blue creature came out, Vegeta's blood turning it crimson red. It landed on the ground, the flesh of Vegeta mending.  
  
The small blue creature stood slowly, wearing its yellow vest, Vegeta no longer wearing it. It's eyes were the same black color, like eternal darkness placed within its soul. "I won't lose," it said softly, repeating it. A white aura lifted around it, it's anger and rage apparent. Goku, and the newly awoken Trunks and Goten, flew to Vegeta's aid. "Help Vegeta!" Gohan shouted to his father. Goku nodded, picking up Vegeta, slowly flying away with him on his shoulder. "SAIYJINS ONCE DESTORYED MY HOME! NOW I'LL DESTORYED THEIRS!" the blue creature screamed, the aura changing instantly from white to black. The blue body grew slowly, the color changing from blue to black. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Anvioa screamed, his ki level raising higher and higher. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan shouted, his hands going from cupped to forced forward, a large energy beam making its way towards Anvioa. The explosion shook everyone, pushing Goku and the others away. The smoke slowly cleared, Anvioa floating in front of Gohan, blood barley dripping from his mouth. He wiped it off, appearing next to Gohan. "You have one more chance," he said slowly. Gohan raised higher, the alien following. The wrecked ship, which had brought the fierce creature here, now seemed pointless, the flames having finally gone out. Gohan paid no attention to it now. "Ready?" Anvioa asked with a mocking look on his face. Gohan looked down at Goten, Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta, he'd miss them. Gohan reached his arms around the beast quickly, not letting go. Surprise shot into Anvioa, struggling to get free. "NOOO, YOU WOULDN'T!!!" he shouted in confusion. "I would," Gohan stated slowly. He gripped his hands tight, not to let go. This was it, the only thing left. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" the saiy-jin's voice echoed around. Goten looked up at the cloud of dust, a single tear dripping down his face, "Goodbye Gohan, thank you." 


End file.
